Ódiate a ti mismo
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot][ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers HBP] Avanzaste apartando a Draco de tu camino. Todos quedaron intimidados ante tu presencia mientras te dirigías a él. Vas a odiarte por esto, Snape.


**_Disclaimer_******_ Harry Potter no me pertenece, por desgracia. Ya me gustaria tener a Ron, Sirius, Harry, James y a Remus debajo de mi mesa U.U_

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**_ ¡Eh, lee esto! No esta en mayúsculas y en negrita por nada. En este fic hay **spoilers**. ¡Sí, spoilers! **S-P-O-I-L-E-R-S**. Ya sabes, que te dice cosas sobre el sexto libro. Si no lo has leído NO LEAS ESTE FIC. Es en serio, aquí no hay un spoiler chiquitito. Te destrozo el final. Si no has leído el sexto libro no te leas el fic. No vale la pena joderse semejante final por un fic de mierda como el mío._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_¿Sigues ahí? Ok, espero que estés leyendo porque ya te leíste "**El principe mestizo**". ¿No lo has hecho¡Pues shu shu, vete vete! No quiero tener sobre mi conciencia semejante cosa. Venga, vuelve cuando te lo hayas leído. Es tu última oportunidad. _

**Ódiate a ti mismo.**

Avanzaste apartando a Draco de tu camino. Todos quedaron intimidados ante tu presencia mientras te dirigías a él. A **ÉL**. La única persona que ha confiado en ti plenamente, sin titubeos. Que te ofreció la mano y nunca te la soltó.

Habías escuchado su tono suplicante al decir tú nombre; "Severus" Porque ya sabía lo que iba a pasar antes de que dieras esos terribles pasos, simplemente al verte aparecer. Y ahora piensa, tú, Príncipe Mestizo¿crees que suplica por su vida? No, no lo hace. Él nunca le ha temido a la muerte. Y siempre ha sido demasiado orgulloso como para suplicar por si mismo.

Suplica por ti. Para que no hagas lo que sabe será el mayor acto del que te arrepientas en tu vida. Mucho más, incluso, que lo que hiciste hace dieciséis años. ¡Oh vamos! Te odiaste a ti mismo cuando Lily murió _por tu culpa_. La amabas, sin que nadie lo supiera. Sin ni siquiera querer reconocértelo a ti mismo. Pero una pequeña parte tuya disfrutó, se regocijó de que Potter muriera.

Pero de esto… De esto ninguna parte de tu alma podrá regocijarse. Vas a partirla¿sabes? Vas a matarlo a él. No puedes disfrutar con ello. Y todos estos pensamientos se agolpan en tu cabeza, frenéticos, durante ese momento en que te quedas viéndolo. Y una gran revulsión y odio emerge de tu corazón. No hacía el anciano que esta frente a ti, totalmente desarmado y desprotegido. Es hacía ti. Te odias a ti mismo.

-Severus… por favor…

Otra vez ese tono suplicante, que hace que tu rostro se contorsione aun más. Pero sus característicos ojos azules brillan de una manera especial. Como si te dijeran "De acuerdo, hazlo si es necesario. Sigo confiando en ti" ¿Estas fingiendo, viejo chiflado¿Le haces el trabajo más sencillo?

Levantas la varita y le apuntas directamente. Vas a condenarte a ti mismo. Él lo sabe. Tú lo sabes. Pero lo haces por Draco. Para que no tenga que vivir en el pozo negro de su arrepentimiento toda su vida, volviéndose un amargado como tú. Y para eso tienes que protegerlo hasta que todo esto acabe. Y para poder seguir protegiéndolo tienes que cumplir la Promesa que hiciste a su madre. Tienes que cumplir la Promesa Inquebrantable.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA- Gritas. Un rayo de luz verde sale de tu varita golpeándole el pecho de lleno, lanzándolo por el aire, cayendo lentamente a través de la Marca Tenebrosa como una muñeca de trapo.

Ya lo has hecho. Saborea el amargo sabor en tu boca. Es desprecio, rencor… Solo para ti. Disfrútalo, es un sabor que ya nunca se borrara del paladar.

-¡Fuera de aquí, rápido!- Dices, sin perder la frialdad. Increíble como no pierdes tus nervios ni al haber maldecido tu vida. Agarras a Draco por el pescuezo y lo empujas. El chico esta conmocionado. Nunca había visto morir a nadie antes…Nunca había presenciado un asesinato.

Avisas a los demás Mortífagos con un "¡Se acabo, hora de largarse!" mientras huyes con Draco. Llévatelo, llévatelo lejos. Inténtalo, vamos. Seguro que tus manos podrán taparle los ojos del horror donde se encuentra metido un poco más. Pero no podrás evitar que mire a través de los dedos. Ya no. Sus ojos grises ya están horrorizados por lo de está noche.

Ya estáis por las puertas principales, seguidos por el resto. ¿No notas que alguien os persigue? Bueno, estas demasiado ocupado para sentir el odio y la furia de Harry. Y tampoco sabes que el muchacho lo ha visto todo, siendo inmovilizado por él para que no entrara en la farsa. En la farsa del asesinato, ahora lo sabes. Él sabía que esto seguramente sucedería así. Y siguió confiando en ti, en tu juicio. Te dejó, literalmente, su vida en tus manos.

¿Cómo puedes pensar todo esto mientras huyes? Tú mente es un caos, una total tormenta devastadora que te daña y que no puedes controlar.

Atravesáis los jardines a total velocidad. Y entonces un grito, rayos de luz. Hagrid ha salido de su cabaña e intenta detener la huída. Pero uno de tus compañeros que va detrás vuestras es el que se encargara de enfrentar al semigigante.

Vamos, corre un poco más y pronto estaréis en el sitió para aparecerse, lejos de la protección de Hogwarts.

-¡Desmaius!- Por poco y esa maldición os alcanza. ¿Ya te has dado cuenta que Harry os ha seguido? Supongo que sí.

-¡Corre, Draco!- Gritaste y te volviste. A menos de veinte metros estaba él. A esa distancia y con la oscuridad de la noche es difícil ver sus ojos verdes, única característica que lo diferencia de su padre. Os miráis y simultáneamente, ignorando las llamas de la cabaña de Hagrid, levantáis las varitas.

-¡Cruc…!- Tonto chico, que no ha aprendido a hacer conjuros sin decir palabra. Lo bloqueas silenciosamente. Puedes leer su mente con claridad. Ya sabes que lo ha visto todo ahí arriba. Pero no puedes ni imaginarte hasta que alcance le ha dolido. Los sentimientos no se pueden leer tan claramente como los pensamientos.

-¡Cruc…!- Vuelve a intentarlo, con el mismo resultado que el anterior. Esto es demasiado fácil.

-¡Maldiciones imperdonables de ti no Potter!- Vociferas sobre todo el confuso ruido de vuestro alrededor. ¿A que Potter le hablas, Severus? –No tienes el temperamento ni la habilidad.

Tampoco tiene la maldad para hacerlo, no como tú. Pero claro, eso jamás se lo dirías. Ni siquiera lo pensarías.

-¡Incarc…!- Desvías desganadamente el hechizo. -¡Pelea conmigo!- te chilla -¡Pelea conmigo, cobarde!

Como duele esa palabra¿verdad? Cuantas veces la has oído en tu pasado… Cuantas veces te lo has dicho a ti mismo… Y cuanta furia provoca proviniendo de él.

-¿Me has llamado cobarde, Potter?- Aúllas –Tu padre jamás me atacaba a menos que fueran cuatro contra uno… Me pregunto como deberías llamarle…

-¡Desma…!-

-¡Te bloquearé una y otra vez hasta que aprendas a callarte y cerrar la mente Potter!- Disfrutas haciéndolo sufrir, no lo niegues. El hijo debe pagar por los pecados del padre. Pero debéis de iros ya, antes de que sea tarde. -¡Ven ahora mismo!- Ordenas a otro Mortífago detrás del chico –Debemos irnos, antes de que el Ministerio aparezca.

-¡Impedi…!- Harry se dobla sobre la hierba. El Mortifago le ha lanzado un _cruciatus_. ¡Eso no! No deseas verle sufrir _tanto_.

-¡No!- Ruges y el tipo para del sobresalto, mirándote sorprendido. -¿Has olvidado nuestras ordenes? Potter pertenece al Señor Oscuro. Debemos dejárselo a él. ¡Vamos¡Vamos!

Oyes su gemido de furia. El chico esta simplemente ciego de ira, le da igual vivir o morir. Le da lo mismo todo. Y se vuelve a levantar, alzándose como si el dolor fuese algo natural en él, que puede soportar.

-¡Sectum…!- Repeles el hechizo. ¡Esta usando tus hechizos! Es una ofensa terrible. Ahora casi no puedes distinguir si estás enfrente de James o de Harry. De tu cara desaparece la burla y el deprecio. Furia. Solo puede apreciarse la furia. -¡Levi…!

-¡No Potter!- Gritas. Lo arrojas contra el suelo haciendo que pierda su varita. Te acercas a él y te mira de arriba abajo, con sus ojos esmeraldas ahora si distinguibles en la cercanía. ¿Notas la relación? Desarmado y a tu merced, como estuvo él antes de que lo mataras. El odio crece. El odio te llena y te desborda. Es tan grande que lo abarca todo. Ahora mismo odias todo el mundo en general, sin que nada ni nadie se escape.

-¿Te atreves a utilizar mis propios hechizos en mi contra Potter? Los inventé yo… ¡Yo, el Príncipe Mestizo¿Y utilizarás mis invenciones contra mí como hizo tu asqueroso padre, verdad? No lo creo… ¡No!- Ha saltado a por su varita, pero le lanzas un maleficio que hace que se pierda hacia la oscuridad.

-¡Mátame entonces!- Jadeó con furia y desdén -¡Mátame como lo mataste a él, cobarde!

-¡NO…- Gritas totalmente fuera de ti, con es odio mas allá del máximo de alcance y con un terrible dolor. Te ha recordado lo que has hecho, lo que vas a lamentar y mucho más. ¿Quién era ese "él" para Harry; Dumbledore… o su padre? Le quitaste a ambos, recuérdalo. -… ME LLAMES COBARDE!

Lo lanzaste con fuerza con tu hechizo. Esos ojos verdes te miraban con tanto odio como si estuviesen enfrente del mismísimo Voldemort. Esos ojos verdes, iguales que los de ellas te miraban con odio, con autentico odio. Fíjate bien, esa mirada ya nunca desaparecerá de tu memoria. Lily te está mirando con odio… Por haber causado su muerte, la de su marido. Por hacer sufrir a su hijo… Por haber asesinado a Dumbledore…

Y un dolor agudo te hace despertar. Ese hipogrífo ha venido al rescate del chico, clavando sus garras en ti. El dolor te devuelve a la realidad, calma tus desbordados sentimientos. Tienes que irte, alcanzar los límites del colegio y aparecerte. Harry está buscando su varita, pero no la encontrará a tiempo.

Lo has logrado, has escapado. Ves a Draco cerca de ti, junto con los demás. Están heridos, pero triunfantes. La misión ha sido cumplida; él está muerto. Tu adrenalina se disipa, ya no hay peligro. En tu cabeza el recuerdo de un cuerpo cayendo al vació martillea con fuerza. Draco sigue conmocionado, pero te sientes irrisoriamente orgulloso de él. No es un asesino. Draco es, seguramente, el único Malfoy que no es un asesino. Va a ser castigado por el Amo Oscuro por no haber sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore, pero podrá aguantarlo. Intentaras que el castigo no sea muy fuerte, porque al final hizo bien el trabajo con el armario.

Ódiate, Severus Snape. Ódiate a ti mismo por haber asesinado a Albus Dumbledore. Retuércete intentado pensar si su muerte era parte de el plan para eliminar a Voldemort. Nadie ha sido capaz de entender por completo las decisiones de ese viejo chiflado. El viejo chiflado y mayor mago que haya existido nunca. Como en una partida de ajedrez, hay que hacer sacrificios. ¿Él sabía que iba a pasar esto? Ya no puedes saberlo, no puede responderte. Solo sigue haciendo lo que crees correcto. Confiaba en ti, hasta en el último momento confió en ti. Espera a que Harry haga jaque mate al Rey Negro, eliminado al alfil por el camino.

¿Lo sabes? Harry va también a por ti. Pronto todo acabara, espera mientras llega tu final. Los ojos de Lily te odian. La cara de James Potter se contrajo del dolor que le provocaste. El pupilo de Dumbledore te dará caza.

Ódiate a ti mismo, por todo lo que has hecho. Ódiate por haberlo matado a él. Pero ódiate en silencio, sigue protegiendo a Draco. Espera tu final, siguiendo la partida del bien contra el mal. Y morirás odiándote, como tantos otros te deben odiar ya.

**_N de la A:_**_ Antes de que me digan lo que sea, quiero que sepan que yo siempre he sido un **total** antifan de Snape y de Draco. Con el sexto libro en niñato rubio empezó a caerme algo simpático, pero sigo odiando a Snape como odio a las cucarachas. No soy una fan de Snape, me puede dar pena sí, y mucha, pero no me cae nada bien._

_¿Y porque he escrito este fic de él si me cae tan mal? Os preguntareis. Porque es lo que creo que sucedió al final. Y también para mostrar una cosa. Si una total AntiSnape como yo ha visto esto en el final del HBP es porque Rowling sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Espero que no se cierre de banda a un personaje tan interesante (odiadamente interesante) como lo es Snape, porque creo que aun tendrá mucho juego en el último libro._

_Eso es todo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
